The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image viewable by a viewer. The method includes providing a perimeter frame and a projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The projection screen has a first perimeter edge, a second perimeter edge perpendicular to the first perimeter edge, and a corner perimeter edge angled between the first and second perimeter edges. The method includes positioning the corner perimeter edge over a corner of the perimeter frame. The method further includes coupling the projection screen to the perimeter frame with the corner perimeter edge overlapping the corner of the perimeter frame.
According to another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image viewable by a viewer. The method includes providing a perimeter frame and a projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The perimeter frame has an inner perimeter and an outer perimeter. The projection screen has a plurality of elongated perimeter edges cooperating to define a substantially rectangular outer perimeter and a plurality of beveled perimeter edges extending between the plurality of elongated perimeter edges. The method includes positioning the outer perimeter of the projection screen inside of the outer perimeter of the perimeter frame and outside of the inner perimeter of the perimeter frame. The method further includes coupling the projection screen to the perimeter frame with the beveled perimeter edges positioned adjacent corners of the perimeter frame.
According to yet another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image viewable by a viewer. The method includes providing a rectangular perimeter frame and an octagonal projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The method further includes positioning the octagonal projection screen on the rectangular perimeter frame and coupling the octagonal projection screen on the rectangular perimeter frame.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.